GERMS!
by Strawberry Kaydee
Summary: Stork has GERMS! Oh noooo! anyway, just a silly little thing to help with writers block. If I get 5 or more reviews I'll continue it and it will focus on Stork - so hold onto your hats Stork fans! : Rating may change;  Remember, read and review.


_A/N: Hello again._

_No, I haven't forgotten about my other story. I just experience a small set back. Well, actually, it's a not so small set back. Ok, ok, it's a huge set back. I have writers block._

_In an attempt to thwart the evil that is preventing my oh-so-loyal readers from well, reading, I decided to write this. _

_Actually, it is an adaption of a dream I had a few nights ago. I don't sleep very well and when I do sleep I have quite wacky dreams. Not much fun._

_Anyways…. On with the show._

_. . ._

"Aaaahhh!" Stork yelled as he frantically ran back and forth at the helm of the Condor.

Having heard the commotion, Aerrow, Piper, Finn and Radarr came running onto the bridge.

"What's wrong?" Aerrow asked with a worried look on his face.

Upon hearing that Stork stopped and stood still. He turned towards Aerrow with a manic look in his eyes. "What's wrong?" he said, "what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. I have _germs!_ And it's all _his_ fault!" he yelled the last statement while pointing at a bewildered looking wallop at the other side of the room.

They all looked over at Junko who just shrugged.

"GERMS!" Stork yelled one last time before running off the bridge and down the corridor towards his room.

Probably gone to have a bath in disinfectant." Piper stated, in answer to the quizzical looks the others had on their faces as they stared down the now-empty corridor where Stork had been only moments before.

The statement seemed to snap Aerrow out of his daze because he turned to Junko. "Mind telling us what that was about?" Aerrow asked, trying to keep a serious look but he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

The wallop rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground.

"Well, umm," Junko stuttered, trying to piece his words together carefully. "Umm, I might have _accidentally_ sneezed on him." He looked up at the others to find them staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh no." Piper muttered before putting her head in her hands.

Finn put his hand on Junko's shoulder, "Dude, do you remember what happened last time someone even sneezed in the same room as him?"

When Junko didn't respond, Piper stepped in and answered for Finn. "Stork didn't come out of his room for two days."

When Junko just stared back at her with a blank look on his face, she was forced to elaborate. Sighing, she said, "we couldn't change course or even land the Condor because it was on auto-pilot."

"ooooohhhhh…" the wallop replied, realisation dawning on his face.

Suddenly, the wallop sneezed again; a massive sneeze that sent Finn flying across the room and slamming into a wall.

"Allergies." Junko sniffed.

Pipers eyes went wide as she realised what this meant. "Junko, you're only allergic to two things, right?" she asked, hoping Junko wouldn't confirm her fears.

"Uh, yeah." He replied, not realising the severity of the situation.

Piper and Aerrow ran to the periscopes and desperately surveyed their surrounding area looking for their would-be assailants.

"Aerrow," Piper said as she spotted them. "Murk Raiders, 2 o'clock." She said, referring to the direction in which the Raiders were located.

Radarr chirped from his position on Aerrows shoulder and Piper looked to her leader for orders on what their actions would be.

Aerrow, Piper and Radarr all knew they couldn't hide from the Raiders. They'd probably been spotted already and on top of that, they couldn't change course even if they wanted to.

"But what are the Murk Raiders doing this far from Terra Deep?" Finn asked, voicing the thoughts of everyone in the room.

No-one attempted to answer his question but Piper looked to Aerrow and the rest of the crew minus Stork followed her gaze.

Aerrow sensed that all eyes were on him. "Prepare for battle" he said "maybe they're not looking for dinner but I don't want to take that chance. If they want the Condor, they'll have to fight for her." He said the last bit while slamming a fist into his open palm, giving his team confidence. He smiled as he realised the implication such a simple gesture could have on his team.

"Battle stations!" He ordered before he an Finn ran off to get their armour.

. . .

_A/N: Wow! That was actually quite fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it. _

_I was thinking that maybe if I get enough review then I will continue this story because I've just realised that I'm leaving it as a bit of a cliff-hanger._

_Shall we say 5 reviews and the show will go on?_

_Ok, 5 reviews it is._

_Don't forget to review._

_Oh, and by the way, if get the 5 reviews and continue the story, then Stork will be appearing quite a bit. Maybe even more than Aerrow…. _

_Review, review, review!_


End file.
